


Rumbo a Valinor

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Viaje a Valinor, amistad, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro elfos se disponen a abordar el barco que los llevará a su hogar inmortal, pero la melancolía está presente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumbo a Valinor

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y cosas que sean reconocibles, le pertenecen a Tolkien. No obtengo nada de dinero por este fanfic ni digo que me pertenezcan de algún modo.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, y todo estaba tranquilo en los puertos salvo por la pequeña actividad de aquellos que se preparaban para hacer un viaje sin retorno. Un barco más se preparaba para ir a Valinor, y había cuatro elfos que estaban listos para abordar en cuanto les indicaron que podían hacerlo. No tenían prisa, pero tampoco querían hacer la partida más larga de lo necesaria.

Los cuatro elfos observaban el barco, no era demasiado grande ni pequeño; era apropiado para la cantidad de pasajeros que llevaría. Círdan les había asegurado que ya eran pocos los elfos que aún no partían y que ese era uno de los últimos barcos que transportaría a sus pasajeros al hogar inmortal.

Hogar. Ese hogar era un lugar completamente desconocido para los cuatro, sólo habían oído hablar de él por bocas de terceros y ahora se enfrentaban con el hecho de partir hacia rumbo desconocido; fueron los gemelos quienes abordaron primero, llevando consigo las pertenencias que más querían y no estaban deseosos de dejarlas atrás. Entre ellas se encontraban unas cartas de su hermana dirigidas a sus padres; Arwen les había confiado antes de partir a Lothlórien (o lo que quedaba de él) que les había escrito carta tras carta a sus padres durante su tiempo con Aragorn y deseaba que sus hermanos las entregasen.

Celeborn y Thranduil no abordaron el navío de inmediato, se quedaron en el puerto por unos momentos más, y en silencio, observaron los puertos y dirigieron una mirada a la tierra que pronto dejarían atrás. Thranduil había hablado con Círdan la noche anterior, preocupado por su hijo, quien había decidido construir su propio navío y partir.

Círdan se había limitado a sonreír, y tratar de calmar a Thranduil. “Tu hijo es un elfo bastante capaz, estoy seguro que hizo buen trabajo. Y que tanto Ulmo como Manwë lo acompañaron en su camino y llegará a salvo y con bien a Valinor.”

Pero Thranduil solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y sellar sus labios en una línea fina, “Eso espero, ojalá y sea así.”

Y ahora, ahí se encontraba. Frente al barco que los llevaría hacia Valinor a reunirse con sus seres queridos y comenzar una nueva vida. Y aunque Thranduil sabía que Círdan y sus elfos eran expertos marineros y no tenían nada que temer, aún dudaba.

Fue Celeborn quien le dio una palmada amistosa al brazo de Thranduil y rompió con el silencio. “Vamos, mellon nin, tenemos que abordar ya.”

Thranduil se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y contestar, “Si, es hora de partir.”

Ambos elfos subieron a bordo del barco, sus cosas personales ya estaban a bordo y puestas en los camarotes que usarían durante el viaje. Pero en vez de ir a sus cuartos, se quedaron afuera observando a los elfos de Círdan hacer su trabajo; eran rápidos y eficaces sin duda, puesto que para ellos, ese evento era algo normal, algo casi diario. 

Elladan y Elrohir se les unieron un par de momentos más tarde, a tiempo para ver cuando las velas fueron desprendidas y las ancas alzadas. Y casi como magia, un viento comenzó a mover el navío; y por un momento a los cuatro les flaquearon las rodillas, pero siguieron en pie. En silencio observando cómo lentamente la Tierra Media se volvía más y más lejana. Y a los cuatro les llegó un poco de nostalgia, por las cosas vividas en esa tierra que no volverían más que en sueños.

“Espero ver pronto a nana.” Elrohir había roto el silencio, hacía que los dos elfos mayores voltearon a verlo. Su gemelo solo se limitó a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Celeborn sonrió, “Yo también deseo ver a mi hija,” y su mirada se nubló un poco, “espero que Valinor haya podido librarla del dolor que la hizo partir.”

“Celebrían es en muchos aspectos, mellon nin, hija de su madre. No tengo duda que la encontrarás en buen estado y esperando ansiosa por el resto de su familia.” Dijo Thranduil, colocando una mano amiga sobre el hombro de Celeborn. Celeborn le sonrió a Thranduil, devolviendo el gesto amistoso.

“Echaré de menos la Tierra Media.” Esta vez fue Elladan quien habló. 

“Todos lo haremos pen-neth, o ¿te recuerdo que tanto Thranduil y yo vivimos por más tiempo en esta tierra?” Contestó Celeborn mirando a su nieto. “Ambos vimos reinos alzarse y derrumbarse, vimos acciones de gran valentía y de gran traición, amamos y perdimos a seres queridos, tanto a Mandos como a Valinor. Fue nuestro hogar por tanto tiempo que es difícil decir adiós; incluso ahora, en este barco.”

Cuando Celeborn terminó, el silencio volvió a caer sobre los cuatro. Thranduil le dio la espalda a la Tierra Media y miró hacia adelante, no había más que el mar. Azul infinito hasta donde podían ver, donde el azul del cielo se fundía con el del mar.

Los gemelos se disculparon y los dejaron solos, querían recorrer el barco y ver como los elfos que lo manejaban trabajaban.

Celeborn observó a Thranduil, estaba firme como una estatua; sólo el ligero movimiento de su pecho daba prueba de vida, ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear. Solo sus manos delataban su preocupación. Celeborn sabía muy bien a qué se debía, Legolas; Celeborn entendía muy bien la situación por la que Thranduil estaba pasando. El mismo le había dicho adiós a su hija centurias antes y a su esposa no hacía mucho.

“¿Recuerdas cuando aún vivíamos en Doriath?” Dijo, tratando de sacar a Thranduil de sus pensamientos (que estaba bastante seguro, eran negativos).

Thranduil se volvió hacia él, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y su rostro asumió una sonrisa pícara, “Recuerdo a un elfo que seguía a cierta princesa de los Noldor como cachorro perdido.”

La sonrisa de Celeborn se ensanchó, “No puedes culparme, estaba embelesado.”

Thranduil soltó una risotada, “¿Estabas? A mi me parece que sigues estándolo.”

“No lo niego, pasé mi vida junto a Galadriel embelesado por mi sabia esposa. Cosa que comprenderás. Y espero con ansias verla, y a mi hija pronto.”

“Lo se, y espero lo mismo en cuanto Eirien y Legolas.” Thranduil cerró los ojos y respiró profundo el aroma del mar. “No te niego que desagradó estar separado de mi hijo, y menos que se fuera tan pronto.” La sonrisa de Thranduil se volvió un poco amarga en ese momento. “No me agradó la idea de que tuviese que ver a Aragorn envejecer, sabía que le dolería y si se le añade el deseo de partir, es peor.”

Celeborn lo observó detenidamente y suspiró, si seguían así Thranduil pasaría el viaje entero sumido en preocupaciones. Así que volvió a sonreír y rodeó a su amigo, casi pariente con un brazo. “Vamos Thranduil, las cosas estarán bien ahora. Y vas a tener que disculparme, pero no creas que se me haya escapado el hecho que has traído algunas botellas de tu excelente colección. ¿Porqué no vamos, descorchamos una y recordamos nuestros días de juventud? Al fin y al cabo, no hay mucho que hacer, los marineros de Círdan saben su trabajo y estoy seguro que Ulmo nos mantendrá a salvo.”

Thranduil soltó un bufido, “De acuerdo, oh gran sabio, vamos por esa botella.”

Y fue así que dos viejos amigos se adentraron en el barco, ya saldrían después cuando estuviesen cerca de Valinor y ver sus costas. No llegarían a su nuevo hogar ese mismo día, sería un viaje un poco largo; pero eso podía esperar, por el momento, un buen vino y memorias los estaba esperando.

 

* * *

_Traducciones:_

Nana: Mamá  
Pen-neth: Jóven  
Eirien: Margarita (Nombre elegido con ayuda del generador de nombres de councilofelrond punto com)

**N/A** : Toda crítica constructiva, comentarios o reviews son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
